Paternidad
by hikari eternity
Summary: Kageyama tiene náuseas, vómito, mareos y hasta hace dos días también tenía antojos. Así que, de acuerdo a sus conocimientos, lo más seguro es que este embarazado. O a esa conclusión llega Oikawa tras meditarlo unas horas. OiKage. Dedicado a las chicas que siguieron Ever Dream.


_Hola gente bonita que haya decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic._

_En un principio pensé en hacer una comedia, a medio fic recordé que a mí eso no se me da. Así que al final terminó siendo esta cosa._

_También, es una forma de expresar lo poco conforme que estoy con el mpreg, y no lo odio ni lo aborrezco ni nada. Pero es que si leo yaoi, es porque espero ver a dos hombres juntos (con o sin hard) y hasta donde me han enseñado los hombres no tienen úteros, ovarios, ovulan, hormonas femeninas para dar un caso fisiológico y no uno patológico._

_Y sí, también leo mpreg y hay unos fics en los que me encantó, pero de verdad, cuando una se mete a la página (esta no, y este fandom tampoco) y ve que todos los fics tienen eso, me siento como si fuera a ver la telenovela del canal 2 de mi país. Cliché e intragable._

_Hagamos conciencia y digamos "con moderación"._

_Dedicado a las chicas que comentaron el último capítulo de Ever Dream._

* * *

><p>Paternidad<p>

Kageyama tiene náuseas, vómito, mareos y hasta hace dos días también tenía antojos. Así que, de acuerdo a sus conocimientos (escasos, hay que recalcar), lo más seguro es que este embarazado. O a esa conclusión llega Oikawa tras meditarlo unas horas.

Esa misma tarde, cuando llega con una prueba de embarazo, lo último que espera es tener que ir a urgencias. Mucho menos escuchar el diagnóstico del médico.

—El joven Kageyama sólo tiene una fuerte infección en el estómago.

.

.

Últimamente, Oikawa, no deja de repetir lo adorable que el hijo de Shimizu y Tanaka. De lo preciosa que es la bebé de Hinata y Hitoka. O de lo enérgico del hijo de Iwaizumi.

De un tiempo a la fecha, en lo único que Tooru piensa son en niños. Específicamente unos. Y aunque Kageyama finja indiferencia, lo cierto es que a él también le gustaría tener un hijo. Un pequeño niño con el carisma de Tooru y su belleza, pero que heredara sus ojos y su habilidad, por supuesto. Es una lástima que él no pueda engendrar.

.

.

Kageyama se mira el cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo de su recamara. Mira sus brazos fuertes, su abdomen con seis porciones de carne marcados, sus pectorales que distan mucho de un seno femenino. Su piel lampiña; sus muslos firmes y torneados con los que obliga a Oikawa a ser más duro con él, a no separarse; y por último mira su pene. Bonito y flácido mirando cabizbajo el suelo.

Y se pregunta ¿qué hubiera sido de su vida si en lugar de eso, tuviera aquello? Imagina que habría tenido el cabello largo, porque particularmente le gusta el cabello de su mamá (que llega a media espalda y es de un increíble negro con matices cenicientos), que hubiera tenido una bonita figura, no con pechos exuberantes ni caderas enormes, pero tampoco se imagina escuálido – o escuálida para el caso – y que hubiera sido bonita. Más por como luce su madre que por imaginarse verdaderamente un rostro femenino. Que muy probablemente se hubiera visto opacado por su mal carácter.

Lleva sus manos a su _vientre_. Plano y vacío.

A veces a Tobio le hubiese gustado ser mujer para complacer a Oikawa.

.

.

Tobio piensa que él no se da cuenta.

Tobio, cree que no lo ve.

Tobio, ignora que él lo sabe todo. Por algo están casados. Por algo, Oikawa, decidió consagrar su vida entera a su lado.

Cuando le hace el amor, lo hace amándolo. A él, a lo que representa en su vida. Su mera esencia. No lo hace pidiendo porque de la nada le brote un útero, o porque milagrosamente (o mejor aún, gracias a la intervención extraterrestre) de un día para otro Tobio le diga que esta embarazado.

Puede que ese sea su mejor sueño, una familia procreada junto a Tobio, con su ADN y toda la cosa genética. Pero también es consciente de que es sólo un sueño. Y él está bien con eso.

.

.

Tooru le lleva un ramo de rosas un martes cualquiera. Una caja de chocolates al siguiente día. Para el tercero recibe un adorable cuervo de peluche que más bien parece una bola negra sin mucho chiste. Le sigue una cena en su restaurante favorito. Y una ida al cine para el fin de semana. El domigo, le lleva el desayuno a la cama y esa noche – como todas las anteriores – le hace el amor con una suavidad y esmero que lo derriten entre sus brazos cuando apenas van empezando.

A Tobio le gustan esos detalles. Y la forma mimosa de Oikawa que había suprimido – contra su voluntad – cuando cumplió los veintiséis.

— ¿Y puedo saber por qué repentinamente estas así de empalagoso?

Tooru, que esta recostado en su regazo, se gira hacia su abdomen y levanta la playera. Expone la piel blanca y tersa de su esposo y deposita un beso bajo su ombligo. Tobio enroje casi al acto, su sangre no sabe bien hacia donde debería dirigirse.

—Porque te amo. Eso es todo.

.

.

Tooru no puede creer lo que Kageyama ha dicho. Siente la frustración y el enojo bullir en su interior. Que si no se aleja del apesadumbrado Tobio, explotara. Aunque no está seguro de quien va a hacerlo, si Tobio con sus ojos aguados y su labio inferior masacrado o él mismo. Porque justo en ese instante se odia.

Él de verdad no quería hacerle eso a Kageyama ¡Si lo ama con locura!

—Es que yo quiero que tengas un hijo…

— ¡Y yo quiero que sea de ambos!

—Pero no se puede ¡No soy mujer! ¡Mírame, maldita sea, mírame! Yo no puedo…

.

.

Lo carcome la culpa, la angustia. Kageyama se sume en una depresión que no debería ser suya, que en un principio no debería existir. Bien, él insistió en eso, inclusive le jugó bromas respecto a ello. Pero jamás creyó que verdaderamente afectaba la psique de Tobio hasta enfermarla. Envenenarla.

Tobio duerme, un sueño plagado de pesadillas. Se remueve entre sus brazos pero no abre los ojos. Suspira y gimotea. Su aspecto deplorable hunde más la daga de la consciencia en su pecho.

Oikawa, aferra a Tobio envuelto en sábanas, se mece con él y le besa la frente, los cabellos, ambos parpados y acaricia sus pómulos mientras desciende y delinea sus labios.

No quiere perderlo. No quiere volver a encontrar a Tobio llorando frente al espejo, gritando que ese no es su cuerpo. Pidiendo que le devuelvan un hijo que no existe. Suplicándole a él, a Tooru, que lo despierte por lo que más quiera.

Es demasiado para él. Para ambos.

.

.

Tooru conduce con precaución por las calles mojadas de Tokio. Las luces de la tarde se encienden y le brindan a la ciudad un aspecto dorado muy artificial. Una bruma plateada se desliza desde las coladeras y asciende lentamente volviendo el asfalto en un peligro mortal.

Kageyama duerme en el asiento trasero., lleva las manos sujetas con vendas. Y la cara cuarteada de tanto llanto. Oikawa acelera un poco más.

Cuando llega a su destino, el nombre del edificio incoloro, lo saluda con un insípido Hospital Psiquiátrico de Tokio.

—Cariño, despierta. Hemos llegado.

.

.

Hace frío, el balcón de su alcoba está abierto de par en par. Las cortinas se agitan con violencia, como instándolo a darse prisa y correr hacia ese punto. Sus piernas se mueven antes que su cerebro, cuando llega al sitio sólo queda un cenicero lleno de colillas. Desde abajo escucha gritos ensordecedores. Y el inconfundible y terrible sonido de la ambulancia en la lejanía.

No se atreve a asomarse, porque sabe que es lo que le espera.

.

.

Terminará odiando el olor de las flores cuando se acabe el día. También el color negro. Y el café. Las palabras de consuelo. Los cementerios. Las lágrimas.

Es un féretro ostentoso, un sitio magnifico para ser sepultado. Todas las suntuosidades de la muerte que seguramente a Tobio le importan un bledo.

Ve bajar la caja, y siente que sus sueños, esperanzas, su vida entera es enterrada. El dolor lo desgarra desde lo más profundo. Grita, llora y necesitan de la ayuda de Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, Bokuto y Azumane para impedir que se arroje. Lo último en ver son las paladas de tierra que confirman lo muerto que esta.

.

.

Las páginas del libro de su vida quedaron en blanco…

.

.

¿Por qué?

.

.

¿Por qué?

.

.

— ¡Tooru!

Una bofetada en pleno rostro que le arde y lo obliga a abrir los ojos. Oikawa no puede distinguirlo bien entre la negrura de la habitación sumado a su visión anegada en lágrimas. Pero sabe que es él. Tobio, su Tobio. Lo abraza mientras sigue temblando. Y besa su rostro para pesar de Tobio, que no sabe si sentirse asqueado por todos los fluidos que le está embarrando en la cara, o asustado por la forma en que lo abraza, en que parece convulsionar y la forma en que gritaba en sueños.

Suspira y cuenta hasta diez. Le pasa los brazos por la espalda y comienza a moverlas de abajo hacia arriba y en círculos cuando llega a los omoplatos. Después de casi media hora, Tooru se ha tranquilizado y respira acompasadamente sobre el pecho desnudo de Tobio.

— ¿Qué estabas soñando?

—Tuve otra vez esa pesadilla.

—Oh —. Kageyama no sabe que más añadir. No es agradable hablar sobre su propia muerte por muy pesadilla que hubiese sido. Le besa la frente y entrelaza sus dedos en un gesto cariñoso.

—Pensé que ya no la tendrías…

Sus palabras se quedan flotando en el ambiente tenso, que se rompe con el ruido de un llanto infantil. Kageyama, vuelve a suspirar. Se levanta con Tooru aferrado a él y ambos, con el simple pantalón de la pijama, se deslizan hasta la recamara de su hija.

Una preciosa niña de cabello negro y bonitos ojos color azul. Tiene tan solo ocho meses de nacida, y parece entender a la perfección quien de ellos dos es su madre sin haber sido gestada por él. Tobio la levanta y Oikawa se dirige a la cocina un paso enfrente de su esposo e hija.

Puede que ella no tenga su ADN, pero sin ella no podrían ser una familia completa. Y eso tanto a Tobio como Tooru les basta y sobra.

* * *

><p>Ya, esto fue cliché. Así que probablemente me pegue un tiro después.<p>

No quería poner la última parte, pensé seriamente en dejarlo hasta donde se muere y fin. Luego, mi maldito corazón de pollo me dijo que no podía ser tan mala con Kageyama siendo que lo adoro.

Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, son bienvenidas.

P.D ¿Alguien de aquí le gusta el terror/horror? Es que ya (aquí) se viene lo bello del Halloween y esas cosas bellas. Digo, para que hiciéramos un evento publicando cosas de ese estilo a finales de octubre. Sería bello.

Cuídense.


End file.
